


Made with Love

by DahYelTal



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hanukkah, M/M, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DahYelTal/pseuds/DahYelTal
Summary: Leonard finds out that Spock hasn't celebrated any holidays since his mom's death, and Jim could use a holiday he didn't have to plan, so Leonard spends a year preparing the best Hanukkah he can muster.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Made with Love

**Author's Note:**

> I know as much about Hanukkah as Leonard does so special thanks to Trekkele and Pickleweasel for the sensitivity reading!
> 
> This is directly in response to the Tumblr callout by apostate-crowley about all the Christmas fics and art featuring *canonically Jewish* Spock.

Leonard paced back and forth in his quarters as he looked over all of the decorations he’d set up. Spock and Jim would be arriving in less than ten minutes and he was scrambling to make sure everything was perfect. The latkes Nyota taught him how to make—Amanda’s recipe—were plated alongside two large bowls of applesauce and sour cream, as were the donuts his mouth still refused to pronounce properly. He had to credit his momma’s insistence that he learn everything in the kitchen; Leonard grew up to be a decent cook and a talented baker and was easily able to make a decent batch of the sweets in a variety of flavors.

With the food and decorations sorted, Leonard looked to the gifts he’d planned on giving that night, carefully wrapped in their holiday-neutral wrapping. He knew Jim would love whatever he got, he wasn’t finicky, and deep down he knew Spock was the same way, but this was their first holiday season as an official couple and it was a holiday he was completely unfamiliar with. Hell, he didn’t even know Spock celebrated Hanukkah until Nyota told him a little over a year ago when he and Spock were dancing around getting serious. Apparently Spock hadn’t celebrated anything since Amanda’s death, but Nyota said it was time. Leonard trusted her conviction.

A chime from the computer announcing his friend and boyfriend jerked Leonard from his thoughts and he went over to greet them. He gave Jim a pat on the shoulder and snuck Spock a Vulcan kiss as he ushered them into the room. “I know it’s not much, but I figure after the year we had, we should do a little—”

“Are we celebrating Hanukkah?” Jim looked around with a small smile before turning back to Leonard. “Dr. Only-Cheery-at-Christmas is not only celebrating Hanukkah with us but  _ hosting _ it?!” His smile actually reached his eyes and Leonard felt his heart lighten.

“I got some help from Nyota. I hope it’s OK, an’ that I did everything right. I figure by the eighth day y’all will have my errors all fixed and the last one will be perfect.” Leonard sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck and walked over to the table, pushing the latkes forward. “Nyota taught me how to make your mom’s recipe, Spock. I hope they’re… Spock?”

Spock had wandered over to the menorah that was placed in front of the now-uncovered observation window and was running his finger along the metal base. This was the part Leonard worried about most, it could either be seen as a grand romantic gesture or a huge overstep. “This was my mother’s,” Spock said reverently as he continued to touch it. “How did you obtain this?”

Leonard fidgeted with his hands and jerkily walked toward Spock. “I, uh, might have contacted your dad. Well, technically he contacted me, but I reached out later about this after Nyota mentioned how you used to…really…enjoy…” Leonard quieted down and just stared at Spock’s hand on the menorah. If he kept talking, he’d be digging himself deeper and Spock likely made up his mind how he’d feel the second he saw the thing. Jim gave his shoulder a squeeze and sat down at the table to steal some donuts.

“This menorah was in my family estate in Chicago. I have not seen any items from there since…” Spock removed his hand from the menorah and busied himself with tidying up the area Leonard placed it. He first moved the table a half centimeter to the left, centering it perfectly with the window, and then he turned the menorah until it was parallel to the window. Spock also looked into the box of candles, but Leonard couldn’t see what he did with them. “I am struggling to put into words how this gesture is affecting me.”

Leonard took another hesitant step forward and put his hand on Spock’s forearm. “Do you at least know whether it’s affecting you in a good way?”

Spock nodded. “Yes, Leonard. It is overwhelming, but I can confirm that it is welcome.” He placed two fingers on the back of Leonard’s hand and turned back toward the table. “I thank thee.”

Jim shouted something that vaguely resembled a “Success!” but was muffled by what Leonard presumed was a donut. He rolled his eyes. “We better get over there before Jim eats everything.”

“I agree. I am eager to taste your attempts at traditional Hanukkah food.”

Leonard blushed and scratched his cheek. “Well attempt is sure the right word. I think they’re tasty, but—”

“The sufganiyot are GREAT!” Jim announced as he raised a donut in a mock toast. He said the damn word better than Leonard could, even with a mouthful of the stuff.

“Dammit, Jim, leave some for Spock an’ me!” Leonard turned to Spock and whispered, “Can you teach me how to say that word? I can’t fer the life of me get it right.”

Spock nodded and led Leonard back to the table by the hand, sitting him in the chair next to Jim. “Thank you, Leonard. We appreciate the thoughtful gesture.”

The three ate happily. Leonard found that he loved latkes probably too much, and did not get a chance to try each of the flavors of donuts he’d prepared. Jim didn’t even try the human or Vulcan veggie latkes he’d prepared and instead gorged himself on the donuts and occasionally popped in a potato latke slathered in applesauce  _ and _ sour cream. Spock—who Jim graciously gave at least one of each donut flavor to—was more complimentary than normal and, judging by the faint bronze flush on his cheeks, Leonard suspected he was downright delighted. He briefly wondered how the evening would go if it was just the two of them, but he was ultimately glad he included Jim. Even if he hogged the donuts.

When it came time to light the menorah, Jim had the idea of replicating another one and placing it on a table in the hallway between Spock and Jim’s quarters. He also sent out a message to all of the crew members that had indicated they celebrate their Jewish heritage, letting them know what they were up to. While Starfleet as a whole did not recognize religious holidays, they did allow all members to celebrate however they saw fit, and Jim and the morale committee organized several religious and culturally significant events, both generalized and specific.

A few crew members on the same floor came out to join them, though it wasn’t enough to crowd the hallway. Nyota also came, and she gave both Spock and Leonard a cheerful hug. “I’m so happy everything worked out,” she whispered to Leonard. They both watched on as Jim lit the central candle—the Shamash, a word he  _ could _ pronounce—and began reciting the Hanukkah blessings with Spock and a few other crew members.

Despite religion losing most of its hold on modern society, it still held a place in many hearts as a cultural practice, a tradition earnestly continued. The literal meaning of the blessings—and the existence of an almighty power itself—may or may not still be believed, but the heart of the words were still true. He felt the same way about his own Christian heritage. Hell, he sometimes even still prayed. Especially since his dumbass best friends, one of which was his boyfriend, turned risking their lives into a hobby.

After the lighting of the first candle, Jim started talking about singing and the crowd erupted in smiles and excitement. Leonard didn’t remember reading about songs, though that was probably due to him putting so much focus on the food, menorah, and blessings. The stuff he  _ knew _ happened. He looked over at Nyota for help and she put her hand on his bicep. “They’re going to sing the traditional Hebrew songs, similar to but not the same as Christmas carols, though I suspect the Captain will put a spin on things. Use your comm to translate.”

“You know Hebrew? Wait, that’s a dumb question, of course you do.” Leonard shook his head and opened up his communicator to translate, but turned down the volume and kept it close to his ear so he wouldn’t disturb the others. The words, however, stirred no significance in him so he closed his comm and instead let the feelings, tone, and facial expressions of his friends and crewmembers translate what he needed to know.  _ That _ did the job perfectly.

As the songs started, Spock joined in with counter melodies that sounded lovely, though Leonard didn’t understand a lick of what they were saying. Jim was animated, as were a handful of others, but the majority of the group sang with minimal swaying and smiling faces. Nyota, of course, had a damn pretty voice and her and Spock sounded great together on either side of him. Leonard was proud of himself for not being jealous, though his pride was dampened slightly by the fact that the thought even crossed his mind.

Leonard felt a hand on his lower back as the second song ended and turned his head to see Spock looking at him with an expression that could only be described as fond. “If you wish to learn, I will teach you the blessings and the songs as the week progresses.” Leonard nodded and put his arm around Spock’s waist, enjoying the public closeness they so rarely displayed.

After the third song, Jim politely bowed out, bid everyone good night and happy Hanukkah, and slung an arm around Spock’s shoulder. He spun them around and gestured toward Leonard’s quarters. “I remember seeing presents and I’d like to see whatcha got me, Bones!”

“Not sure you deserve a present after eating all the cinnamon sugar flavored donuts an’ not leaving me any,” Leonard grumbled. “I even spiced it up with maple. I wanted to try it.”

“Sorry Bones, those were my favorite. You can’t blame me! At least I left some for Spock.” Jim moved to wedge himself between the two of them, draping his arms across both sets of shoulders. “I think this is the first Hanukkah I’ve enjoyed in a while. Thanks for doing this, Bones. I mean it.”

They made their way back into Leonard’s quarters, which didn’t take long considering he lived on the other side of Spock, and Jim made a beeline for the two presents. He picked up the one meant for him and his face drooped along with the package. “This feels like clothing.”

Leonard laughed and went over to pick up the second present, handing it to Spock. “It, uhh, it probably ain’t all that great but I made it with a lot of love.”

“Ooohhh,” Jim taunted from behind Leonard.

“Yours was made with a heapin’ ton of disdain and a teaspoon of love,” Leonard shot back. “I also made yours first.”

Spock lifted an eyebrow and accepted the gift, opening it with precise movements so that the wrapping did not rip. Leonard could hear Jim tearing into his, but Spock was all he cared about right now. He put so many nights and so much effort into first learning how to make, and then making, his gift. The menorah wasn’t the only way he wanted to incorporate Spock’s mom into their hopeful new tradition, though it was another potential boundary overstep.

“You knitted this, Leonard?” Spock let the wrapping fall to the floor and clutched the folded sweater in his hands.

Leonard smiled and rocked up onto the balls of his feet, swinging his arms back and clasping his hands together in his mock-Spock parade rest. “I sure did. I had some help from Christine on the more complicated parts, but she taught me how to do the rest of it.” His smile faltered slightly. “I, uhh, might have snuck into your quarters and stolen one of your sweaters for sizing and stitch patterns. I… wanted it to… I know it wouldn’t be exactly like… But I…”  _ I wanted to give you a sweater made with love because that’s what your momma did. _

“It is perfect, Leonard.” Spock looked up, first over at Jim to presumably confirm his distraction, and then to Leonard and offered a private smile. “The details are impeccable—”

“Christine did those, I couldn’t for the life of me get ‘em right. I designed it, though, and picked the colors, and did all the basic stitching.”

“I appreciate the incorporation of the Ta’al alternating with the Star of David, it is both creative and amusing. I shall treasure it.” Spock took a step back and removed his current sweater and donned the new one, which was the same blue as his uniform with two silver stripes above and below the more intricate design along the chest. He wasn’t exactly creative. “Thank you, Leonard,” Spock said and stepped forward for a human kiss before pulling Leonard into a tight hug, which he reciprocated.

Jim, of course, had to be included and plastered himself to Leonard’s back and hugged around both of them. “Aw, my big happy space family. Thanks, Bones, I like the sweater, even if the sleeves are uneven.” 

Leonard swatted at Jim and chuckled into Spock’s shoulder, which he was inadvertently shoved into. “Sorry the pattern’s so simple, Jim, I couldn’t ask Christine to do hard stuff on  _ both. _ I’ll make somethin’ better next year.” To go with uneven sleeves, Jim only got a single white Star of David on a gold sweater that had three silver stripes on either side of the design. 

“It’s fine, I like it as is. It’s got character!” Jim moved back and around to Spock’s side, posing as he went. “Plus I can make anything look good.” Leonard was thankful that his friend still appreciated it, despite the flaws.

“Yeah, yeah,” Leonard said as he pushed him playfully. “Look, it’s gettin’ late and although I planned for some hot chocolate for us and tea for Spock, the whole thing in the hallway kinda threw off my schedule. Do you mind headin’ back to your quarters an’ giving us some alone time? We can celebrate together again tomorrow.”

Jim smiled and smacked them both on the shoulders. “Sure, I’ll see you two tomorrow and this time I’ll bring gifts because I know what’s going on. Don’t forget to light your menorah!” He gave a mock salute, swiped the last of the latkes and toppings, headed out into the hallway, and tossed one last wave as he went… only to pop his head through the door again a second later. “Wait! I do have a gift!”

“Oh? And what’s that?” Leonard crossed his arms and lifted an eyebrow. “Better be good.”

“The sufganiyot. You can’t pronounce it, right? Just say pontchkes. They’re the same thing.” Jim waved again and disappeared through the door.

Leonard just shook his head and laughed. “Ungrateful brat, stealin’ the rest of our food. At least I have a word I can say now. Pontchkes, pontchkes, pontch—”

Spock caught Leonard’s chin in his hand and steered his attention back. “My mother would have adored you.”

“Your momma sounded like a pretty swell lady, the feeling would be mutual.” Leonard took Spock’s hand and kissed his inner wrist. “O’course she had to have been amazing, given how you turned out.”

“While I do not support your logic, I accept your sentiment as it is accurate.” Spock switched their hands and returned the gesture. “I would be amenable to a small amount of hot chocolate.” He then let go to set both hands on Leonard’s waist and pulled him closer.

Leonard lifted an eyebrow and mirrored the action. “You gettin’ frisky on me, Spock?”

“Not at this moment, as we have yet to light our own menorah and say the blessings. However, afterward, I wish to, as you say, ‘get frisky’ with you.” Spock stepped back and motioned toward the menorah. “Come, light the Shamash with me and I will teach you the blessings.”

“I’m feelin’ mighty blessed already, Spock.”

“As am I, Leonard.” Spock held out his hand and Leonard took it. “Chag Sameach, Leonard.”

“Happy holidays to you, too.”


End file.
